


Family Photos

by karatam



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers for Episode s02e14: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10014860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatam/pseuds/karatam
Summary: Her family has been made whole and then ripped apart again all within 24 hours, and it just feels like she can't breathe.aka Alex and Kara talk before heading out to search for Jeremiah





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a Danvers sisters scene after we find out about Jeremiah in 2x14. So I kind of wrote one?

The locker room is quiet, only the faint sounds of agents talking in the hallway filtering through the heavy steel (and lead-lined) door.

Alex sits on the bench in front of her locker. Her tactical vest is on her shoulders but not done up, most of her gear spread out on the bench beside her. Methodically, she runs through her usual checks, making sure her everything is in working order. The alien gun, her favourite, sits in the closed locker on the top shelf.

She'd open the locker to grab it but that would mean having to look at the family photos taped to the inside of the locker door. Alex and Jeremiah holding up freshly caught fish, Alex grinning through the bright red sunburn covering her cheeks and nose. Eliza and Jeremiah, arms around each other as he blows out the candles on a birthday cake. Kara and Jeremiah at a fair, Kara perched on Jeremiah's shoulders and holding a melting ice cream cone. All precious memories that she'd tried so hard to keep fresh in her mind, now a reminder of everything that has gone wrong.

Maybe if she had paid more attention, if she had been more suspicious or skeptical, if she had taken a step back, maybe then she could have seen this coming. Maybe then she could have stopped it.

But she didn't. She didn't hear anything but her own heart screaming that her father was back, that their family could finally be whole again.

And now he is gone, her mother is heartbroken again, and Kara did not look surprised.

Her family has been made whole and then ripped apart again all within 24 hours, and it just feels like she can't breathe.

They're going to go after him in under 20 minutes and she has to do it, she has to try and reach him, reach the father she knew behind the betrayal.

If only her hands would stop shaking. She presses the heels of her palms to her eyes and leans forward to rest her elbows on her bent knees.

Deep breaths.

The door swings open with only the slightest squeak and then there are red boots peaking into Alex's vision of the concrete floor.

"Alex?" Kara's voice is soft, in that way it always got when she was worried about Alex.

Her eyes are surprisingly dry considering how much she wants to cry, itching as Alex rubs them tiredly. "Hi Kara." Her voice sounds flat to her own ears, devoid of emotion.

"Are you..." Kara trails off, her feet shifting.

Alex finally looks up, seeing Kara wringing her hands like she's actively stopping herself from reaching out, like she doesn't think Alex would want comfort from her.

It burns now, to think of what she said to Kara in the lab, to think that her fear and defensiveness caused her to lash out at her sister, imply that she wasn't really part of the family. She remembers how it felt when Kara had said something similar under the influence of the Red Kryptonite, how it had felt like someone was slowly tearing her heart out, and that had been when she had known Kara was not herself. Alex had been herself, fully in control of her own mind, and yet had still said that to Kara.

"I'm sorry, Kara," she says.

Kara blinks in surprise, obviously not expecting that reply. "Alex, no, I-"

"You are part of this family, always, and I'm sorry I ever said you weren't." There are tears starting to well up in Alex's eyes and she can feel it creeping into her voice.

At once, she's enveloped in a rather strong hug. Kara's hair is in her face and she hears, "Oh Alex, I know. I know you didn't mean it, and I'm so sorry about Jeremiah."

Alex raises her arms to wrap around Kara's waist, leaning forward into the hug and suddenly feeling like a dam within her chest is cracking open. The tears soak into the soft red fabric of the cape and Kara's arms tighten around her shoulders in response.

"We'll find him, Alex. We'll find him and bring him back and figure out what's going on. I promise." Kara's voice is steady, resolute in her promise to her sister.

If only Alex could be so sure.

There is a gun in her locker that she'll need to fire if it means keeping Kara and her agents safe, and she just doesn't know if she'll be able to fire it if Jeremiah is on the other end of the barrel.

Kara pulls back and gently wipes at the tears trailing down Alex's cheeks. There's a little furrow in her brow as she peers at Alex carefully. "We'll get through this, together." She reaches forward to lace their hands together, squeezing lightly.

Alex looks down at their hands, remembering how Kara used to grip so hard Alex could feel the bones in her hands grinding together. "Stronger together," she says finally, squeezing back.

Without letting go of Kara's hand, Alex stands and pulls open the locker door, wincing when her eye catches Jeremiah's smile in the top photo (all four of them at Kara's first Earth birthday). She reaches up, grabs the gun from the top shelf and closes the door again, maybe a little harder than she needed to.

The gun is tucked away in its holster and Alex squares her shoulders. "Ready?"

Kara nods and pulls Alex in for another quick hug. "Ready."


End file.
